


Leaves In The River

by captaineifersucht



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top Frederick, Will is a cockslut when he really wants to be, frederick POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaineifersucht/pseuds/captaineifersucht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick and Will go to a conference together, but they haven't had much free time in the excitement.</p><p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2248860"><em>Needles in the Underbrush</em></a> can be read as a companion piece to this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves In The River

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannibalsketches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalsketches/gifts).



> Inspired by [this post](http://hannibalsketches.tumblr.com/post/94280137212/imagine-this-frederick-bringing-will-to-a) by hannibalsketches.
> 
> Title is entirely the fault of Sea Wolf's album, Leaves in the River. It has inspired so much emotion in me while writing.

Red carpet, the short, hard kind that offered little support to your feet when standing on it for longer than an hour, stretched endlessly down the hallway of the hotel. Frederick tried to keep himself from running down it--there were others in the vicinity, entering and leaving their rooms. He wouldn’t want to embarrass himself.

The establishment was nice enough, crown molding and elegant patterns on the walls he strode past. Embossed numbers flitted through his vision, door after door he swept by, finally stopping near the end of the hallway on the left hand side, _312_. Eager, his fingers fumbled for the key card. Frederick swiped the magnetic strip and was rewarded with a beep and the audible whirr of the lock mechanism. 

His self control ended when the door closed behind him, allowing him to shed the persona maintained for the sake of professional integrity. There was no eagerness to please his peers or show off his latest publication. After all, what else would the director of a disreputable institution have to buoy his self-esteem if not for these competitive conferences?

In this bedroom, Frederick Chilton had no expectations to meet. 

He shrugged out of a navy suit jacket, laid it folded on the end of the king-sized bed. The duvet had been ruffled slightly, the indentation of a body marring the neatly tucked in fabric. Frederick fondly traced the contour of where a leg had been sprawled before sinking atop the mattress. He took his time removing shoes and socks, loosening his tie. There was almost two hours before they needed to be downstairs for dinner and no need to rush.

After the first day of the conference, both he and Will had been exhausted, asleep before they could curl into their usual arrangement of limbs. Frederick woke halfway through the night, groping blindly for an arm that should’ve been draped over his waist. The second morning had been less enticing to Will, who opted to hang out in the room rather than be bombarded with the responsibility of social interaction for too long. Frederick respected his decision, but felt guilty about leaving him alone all day.

Will had been easily cajoled into tagging along, most of the seminars and lectures for the afternoon had some application to both of their interests. With the promise of a sit-down benefit dinner and ball on the second evening, Frederick had every reason to convince Will to join him. He hadn’t attended this event to brag about papers and data--he had come to show off his most prized possession, his proudest accomplishment. Having Will in his life, being given access to his heart, mind, and body had been more than he could’ve ever hoped for. Their past horrors by the hand of Hannibal Lecter that they’d shared together had brought them close, but the hunt for him had destroyed the last boundary.

When Frederick was feeling particularly down, he liked to think of the look on the once esteemed psychiatrist and socialite’s face when he heard them kissing at the end of the hallway in the BSHCI, how breathless Will had been when he said his goodbye.

It was not just the allowance of an inside view, the excitement of a child finally getting to see a movie he had been forbidden from only to tire of it, but the humbling joy of being the source of another’s happiness. Frederick’s reassurance now came from the soft smiles Will offered when being handed his morning coffee with the right amount of sugar, seeing how the tension drained from the profiler’s muscles when returning to their home, and the desire plain on his face as he gripped Frederick possessively. He didn’t need anybody else. 

A high pitched hum emitted from the bathroom, breaking Frederick out of his reverie. He caught a glimpse of his own reflection as he stood--smiling dreamily, a sap for the man that waited behind the cracked door. 

He crossed the room unhurriedly, gently nudging the door so it swung open. 

Will was blow-drying some gel into his hair. He’d evidently gotten a haircut and shaved during the day, had packed a shirt that Frederick wasn’t even aware that he owned. The off-white fabric was tucked into fitted black slacks, buttoned only halfway up. It was tight against the flat stomach, rolled up to neatly caress the prominent superficial veins in Will’s forearms. Frederick wanted nothing more than to rip it from his skin. He was faintly aware of saliva pooling around his tongue, his eyebrows arching high.

There was a click of the hair dryer, and then silence. Will made a quarter of a turn, twisting his body as if to elongate it. His hand ran through the shorter hair, still movable despite product, out of habit. Faux innocence played in his eyes as he released his well-bitten bottom lip. “ How do I look?”

Frederick would be lying if he didn’t feel a gravitational pull to Will’s body. The way he stood, coupled with the haircut and shave made him seem years younger. It was intoxicating. The doctor’s nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply, resisting the urge to nod like an eager, horny teenager. He could feel his own pants becoming more restrictive.

Some part of him wanted to tell Will to drop the act. The profiler was extremely self-aware. He knew how he would come off, skinny black tie draped around his neck, waiting to be turned into something more useful. But he was interested in what Will had in store for him, if he played along. 

He gave his lover a once over, dragging out the act. His gaze lingered upon the reciprocal tightness around Will’s crotch, the carefully controlled rise and fall of his chest. One curl remained elusive to his earlier treatment, hanging into his face. Frederick unbuttoned his own cuffs, slowly.

“ Like you need to be fucked.”

His eyes darted to Will’s lips, watching how they parted, could almost see the sharp intake of air. Lower, his Adam’s apple bobbed, the exposed flesh of his chest showed his pectoral girdle flexing, like he was anticipating an attack. Will sat back fully against the counter, hips subtly rolling in the movement. “ I do,” he breathed. It wasn’t a lie.

It truly had been a long day, and Frederick didn’t know how long he could maintain his facade. He stepped forward, gripped Will’s chin firmly, running the pad of his thumb over the other’s lower lip. Warm, moist air washed over his digit as they parted. Will’s eyelids were hooded. Frederick leaned in and captured the lips with his own, replacing his thumb with tongue. He surged against Will, hand moving from jaw to bury itself in his hair and keeping the other latched upon his hip. Distantly, it seemed, there was a clattering of a hairspray bottle into the sink. 

It had been less than eight hours since Frederick had kissed Will goodbye, mint and stale coffee intertwining, but he felt like a starving man. A moan slipped from his mouth to Will’s. His hands never stayed still for long, grappling at hard muscle underneath the thin shirt. It really was a nice garment, and Will owned so few, so he took care when yanking the tails from his pants, hastily unbuttoning and shoving it halfway down the other man’s arms. Will’s arms were constricted at his sides, removed from where they had been embracing Frederick. He pulled away from the kiss, enjoyed the view. 

Will’s chest was heaving, quite a bit of his self control gone. His eyes were wild things, reflecting the desperation that Frederick felt. He canted his upwards when Frederick took another step back, whimpering. The doctor smirked and leaned against the opposite wall. 

“ Do you?”

“ Please.” Will’s voice had gone hoarse. He struggled out of his shirt, tossing it aside. He moved to close the space between them, but Frederick shifted out of his reach, into the bedroom. 

“ Show me.” Frederick nodded to the bed. Will scrambled to comply, a puppy left at home for too long with little attention. 

He still had some niggling feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach, under the growing arousal, about leaving Will to himself, but it was fading. Obviously Will had put his time to good use. The profiler had quickly rid himself of all other clothing while heading to the bed, pants and boxers strewn about the floor. Frederick undid the latch on his own belt and pulled down his fly as he settled into an armchair. It was far enough away that when Will glanced back, he whined, but Frederick could still see every minute twitch of muscle.

Between their jobs, packing, traveling, and then the first day, they hadn’t had time to do much else but sleep together. The urgency was palpable, stagnating in the room and stifling the air in Frederick’s lungs as he watched Will fall to all fours on the bed. Apparently, Will felt it too, shamelessly coating his fingers in too much lube. 

Will braced his upper body on his right forearm, side of his face pressed against the mattress as he arched his ass to meet the digits of his left hand. Slowly, the knuckles of his index finger disappeared. Frederick could feel his jaw grow slack, one hand gripping the plush arm of the chair, the other around the base of his erection. One finger turned to two, and Will was rushing himself. He winced with pain occasionally, but pushed his hips back, spread his legs farther apart, invited Frederick between them. 

Their eyes met and Will let out a moan, cracked and desperate. “ Please,” he begged again. Frederick’s resolve was crumbling. He stood, came to rest beside Will’s side. When he placed a hand on his lover’s flank, his voice pleaded again. “ Need you.”

Will hadn’t stopped fucking himself with his fingers. He was up to three now, as if to prove how much he wanted--no, needed--this. Frederick ran two fingers along his stretched rim, felt it flutter at the touch. “ Tell me, Will.” His fingers traveled lower, rubbed and pressed into Will’s perineum, blood singing at the cry he got in reward.

“ Want your cock, Frederick,” Will babbled, ass pushing back into his hand. He was so beautiful and Frederick wanted to give it to him so very badly, but that wasn’t the game they were playing. When his hips came back again, three fingers deep to the joint, Frederick’s hand was gone. He pressed down on Will’s lower back, tilting his ass up higher, used the other to stroke himself. Will’s cock throbbed against the mattress. “ Please, I _need_ you to fuck me.”

There was something in the way that Will gasped the word that had made it impossible for Frederick for hold back any longer. He was necessary for Will to even function, had made him crazy with desperation, and it wasn’t the power trip, but the love beneath this act that had him unable to keep Will waiting for much longer. His body shifted entirely behind Will’s. Fingers slipped from their place wetly. Frederick eyed what awaited him with renewed vigor, grabbing the discarded lube and coating himself with it. He lined up, grasped Will’s hips, and didn’t hesitate.

For a second, they became one panting, swearing mass. 

“ Fuck,” Will hissed and Frederick felt him tighten, muscles convulsing and adjusting rapidly, could feel him bear down for his own pleasure. He began a slow pull out, groaning lowly. 

“ God, Will.” Frederick used his hands to cup handfuls of Will’s ass, spread him more fully to watch, to see himself retreating before snapping his hips forward again. “ Like this?”

He got only a moan. Will was stroking himself languidly, more focused on the movement of Frederick’s cock. Will’s body undulated in time to each thrust, shifting so his cock brushed against the other’s prostate. Eventually, Will found his voice.

“ More.”

Frederick nodded, even though the profiler couldn’t see. He ran a hand up the line of Will’s spine, fondly grazing the notch of each vertebrae. His fingers rooted in dark curls, tugging his head back. Their bodies melded together as Frederick pounded into Will. The sound of skin on skin and the desperate noises from each of them resounded about the room. The mattress held up marvelously against their motion even though Will fell to lay upon his shoulders and face. His free hand gripped a pillow above his head, knuckles white. 

The warmth in Frederick’s body had begun to localize, warm blanket of their body heat concentrating down to a molten pool of pleasure in his pelvic cavity. He felt it in his lower back, building pressure and the tightening of his balls, but Will looked so good impaled on him, was making the best noises, and he didn’t want it to end just yet. With a great effort, Frederick managed to stop, pulling out. The whiplash in intensity was nearly paralyzing, electricity lighting up his nerve endings to nothing in less than a second. Despite this, he manhandled a very surprised Will into switching places. 

It was even better getting to see Will. The blood had flushed his cheeks and his pupils were blown. Whatever gel Will had used was no match for the tugging that he had done against it, leaving it sticking up in places, falling into his face in the front. Frederick brushed those curls back, cupped Will’s cheek and sat up to kiss him deeply.

Their lips didn’t part as Will’s hand steadied his cock, as he sank back down onto it, knees on either side of Frederick’s torso. They moaned in tandem when Will finally sat fully upon Frederick. He gripped the other man’s ass with both hands, helping to guide a pace. Will slid up and down his length easily, grinding down. 

Will broke the kiss. “ I love you so fucking--God, so much, Frederick.” 

“ Love you, too,” Frederick grunted, and it was a fierce proclamation.

He thrusted up into Will’s body, watching in awe at his movements. Will had one hand behind himself, braced on Frederick’s thigh for leverage, as the other went to his erection. Frederick batted it away, spat on his hand, and took over. As much as he had enjoyed making Will work for it in the beginning, he enjoyed returning the favor. 

Again, it seemed that their bodies were one singular bundle of nerves, working to climax together. Frederick could feel Will’s body spasming upon his cock, his own lower abdominal muscles tensing and then it was all downhill. He felt like he was spiraling out of control, that he would’ve somehow floated off the bed if not anchored by Will’s weight. His hips jerked upwards as his hands gripped Will’s body down, effectively burying his cum in the other man’s ass. He panted, fighting to regain autonomy over his muscles and functions once more. His eyes were opening--Frederick wasn’t aware he had closed them--when Will’s muscles seized impossibly tighter once more, cock jerking in Frederick’s hand as it laid three long ropes of cum upon his chest. 

Will let himself go limp, crawling up Frederick’s body so they could kiss once more. It was lazy, because there was no rush. They still had an hour until dinner, to shower and dress, to walk downstairs arm in arm. The thought was enough to give Frederick a stupid grin. Understandably, Will wasn’t nearly as excited for the social elements of their trip.

“ Thank you,” he murmured against Will’s cheek, pressing a chaste kiss to the skin afterward. Will huffed a little laugh, ran a hand up to mess up Frederick’s hair. 

“ You owe me. Next month we’re going camping.”

**Author's Note:**

> [join me on tumblr for shenanigans and headcanons](lemonscientist.tumblr.com)


End file.
